


Not So Stealthy

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Reader, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: "Blind female reader x sombra, reader has a visor similar to 76 but it navigates for her and tells her when there's something in front of her so even when invisible sombra can't suprise reader."





	Not So Stealthy

“Not today, Sombra,” you announced with a small smile, idly flipping to the next song in your playlist.

“How the hell did you know I was there?!” she demanded, uncloaking to throw herself down on the couch beside you. With a frustrated huff she crossed her arms and pouted. Another fail.

“I see nothing, yet I see all,” you replied in a dramatic voice.

She rolled her eyes as you chuckled to yourself. Sombra crossed yet another miserable, wasted idea off of the list in her mind. What had started as an attempt at an April Fool’s prank had since turned into an obsession. But no matter how much she tried, no matter what schemes her brilliant mind hatched, she just couldn’t sneak up on you. Her obsession had gotten some comments from her work associates (namely Reaper) but her argument was that this was entirely tactical. What if she faced someone with your tech in the field? It was no use if she was only invisible to some enemies.

She feigned a yawn and wrapped an arm around your shoulders. All seemed pleasant for just a moment. Too pleasant. Her long purple nails in your peripheral vision gave her motives away.

“You hack my visor, I put a hammer through every piece of equipment you own,” you warned, shrugging her arm off of you. But she only tightened her grip and pulled you closer.

“I just gotta know how it works, is that such a crime?!” she protested.

“Well what you use your skills for is actually a crime, Sombra, you are a criminal.”

She scoffed and waved your comment off. “Details, details. I don’t like playing when my opponent has an advantage.”

“Because you like to hold all the cards, I know,” you hummed, giving her a playful nudge. Amd resting your head on her chest, enjoying the steady rise and fall of each breath. 

“Not as much as I like to hold you, carino.”


End file.
